


Fear>Logic

by accidentallybroken



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: A thing I came up with hiding from people, Bombing, Sirens (not the sea creature kind), Violence, War, in a bathroom, with a notebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: First, there were the sirens.





	Fear>Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Right now, I've just kind of worked up the courage to post a bunch of original works that I've had for a while. Like I said, I won't be writing(well, posting) much over the summer.

        First, there were the sirens.

         Screaming and crying into the night.

          They came about a minute before. 

         Human screams and cries came next, triggered by the sirens.

          Everywhere, people were running, running to nowhere to escape their inevitable fate. Because that's the thing about humans.

           They always run, even if there's nowhere to run to and no hope of escaping. 

         

          Next were the bombs.

 Dropping from the sky above, they lit up the night.

In several minutes, they reduced a city to ash and ruins, a million different voices silenced.

After wars they always speak of cities, not of the people. 

They say words like "casualties," to mask what it is: murder.

They say figures that you can't wrap your head around, the people getting lost in the number's shadow.

Not this war.

This was the war that ended it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm more optimistic than this! This is just an idea!


End file.
